


stabbing a bitch

by scxrcrxw



Category: Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: F/M, Some minor fluff, almost, enjoy, idk guys, john is snarky, lol, nothing graphic, oc is also drunk, she stabs him dw, there's implied assualt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scxrcrxw/pseuds/scxrcrxw
Summary: john watches his girlfirend, belén, stab a man | this is unedited because i don't care anymore





	stabbing a bitch

            Belén stumbles, using the railing for support as she makes her way down the steps. She isn’t sure how much she’s drank, but it’s enough to make her sight blur and head buzz. Her dark brown eyes narrow as she looks over the Saloon in hopes of catching sight of her friends. Caeser and Antonio are long gone, their spot at the bar now occupied by two new men. _How long was I upstairs?_ Nearly tripping over the last two steps, Belén makes her way over.

            “Hey, hey you two,” Her words are slurred as she pushes herself between the two, “My… My friends were sitting here, pendejos.”

            “They ain’t here now.” The one on her right replies gruffly. He sets his drink down and turns to give her a look over. Satisfied with what he sees, a smirk graces his lips. “But how ‘bout I help you find ‘em?”

            Belén’s nose crinkles. “No thanks.”

            “C’mon sweetheart,” He presses, placing a hand on her forearm, “Let me help you.”

            “Sweetheart?” She repeats, brow furrowing as she struggles to process the situation.

            The man stands up as he grips her forearm. It’s tight, possibly already leaving a bruise, as he tries to pull her away. She staggers from the movement and unintentionally leans towards him for balance. No one minds them as he takes her outside. She feels for her gun, only to realize both it and her holster are gone. Even in her drunken haze, Belén knows she won’t be able to overpower him.

            “If… If you don’t let go, I’ll…” Her sentence trails off, too drowsy to finish it completely.

            “Yeah, yeah.” He brushes her incomplete threat off with a chuckle.

            Belén perks up suddenly, realizing she keeps a knife in her left boot. Her leg twitches, something she hopes he doesn’t notice, as she feels for the knife. It’s still there. Relief floods through her. She relaxes, allowing him to drag her away from prying eyes. Doing this alone would be for the best.

            He takes her behind the Saloon with the back of building facing open land. No one is in sight, not even an animal. He shoves her against the wall, the impact rougher than expected. She catches her breath and tries to stay up right. He wastes no time to pin her in, one hand pressed against the wall by her head as the other goes to undo her jeans. It brings her to her senses. Bringing her leg up, she knees him in the groin.

            While he falters back in pain, Belén reaches down and brings the knife out from its hiding spot. She points it at him, hand shaking. “Don’t… Don’t touch me, tú cabrón.”

            “You’re a crazy bitch,” He spats, one hand still resting by his thigh as the other goes to his waist. She doesn’t let him touch the handle of his gun before she lunges forward. Her knife – a drop point Hunting knife – goes straight through him. He splutters, shoving her off him before pulling the knife out. It only speeds up the bleeding and before either realizes it, he’s gone.

            Belén reaches across him, grabbing her knife and tries to stand up. She sways and closes her eyes to clear the dizziness. A lighthearted chuckle and slow clapping reach her ears and she freezes Her grip tightens around the handle as she slowly opens her eyes and turns towards the source. Even if she can barely stand straight, she’s ready to fight her way out of this.

            “This ain’t what I expected when you asked to meet.” John leans against the side of the building. “Entertaining, I’ll give it that. Was wonderin’ if I’d have to step in.”

            “Why didn’t you?” She counters.

            He shrugs. “Knew you could handle it.”

            “Thanks for the faith, Marston.” It’s sarcastic, almost bitter. She places a hand against the wall and leans forward, resting her head against the wood. Stabbing someone has a way of sobering you up, unfortunately.

            “How much did‘ya drink?”

            “Too much.”

            John is beside her in an instant, placing a hand on the small of her back. “You’re a mess, you know that?”

            She laughs at that. “And yet, you still love me.”

            “Ain’t see anyone else wantin’ too.” He helps steady her and wraps an arm around her waist, allowing her to lean into him for support. “C’mon, lets get you inside ‘fore someone sees us.”

            Belén stops him, twisting in his arm to look at him. Even in the night, she can see the concern and tenderness swirling in his eyes. She places her unoccupied hand against his cheek, thumb brushing against the bristles of his facial hair with a warm smile. “I love you, too.”


End file.
